narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-26906748-20160930125842/@comment-18559825-20160930202138
crees que no se de el time skip de the last a la tercera parte? naruto es obvio que entreno de hecho boruto y himawari fueron a verle mientras estaba entrenando el problema es que naruto no entreno durante 1 año y eso lo tiene que pagar caro muy caro tanto que el ninja que dio su chakra a todos los ninjas de la alianza se desmaya por trabajo. No es solo trabajo, anteriormente señale el hecho de que Naruto abusa del Kage Bunshin para hacer su trabajo, más específicamente, para que estos vayan por toda la aldea haciendo diversas labores, ¿sabes qué el desgaste que causa el Tajū Kage Bunshin? Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clones Technique) Ninjutsu, Supplementary, A-rank Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, etc. That shadow... by becoming a thousand warriors, the enemy is defeated!! A jutsu developed from the "Kage Bunshin" that creates bunshin with real bodies. Countless Kage Bunshin... the exact number depends on the amount of chakra used, but in any case it consumes a too large amount of chakra. Because of this, anyone under the Hokage, save for a limited few ninja, can't use his jutsu without risking their lives. For that reason, Kage Bunshin was sealed as a forbidden move in the Fuuin no Sho, by the Shodai Hokage. The reason Naruto was able to understand this jutsu is his outstanding stamina. Como vimos en Boruto The Movie y el Gaiden, Naruto abusa más de lo que debería el Tajū Kage Bunshin ¿el aproximado de cuantos usa a diario? Lo desconozco, aunque una escena del entrenamiento de Boruto y Sasuki-Kun da a entender que no pocos no son considerando el conocimiento de Boruto al respecto ( http://m.imgur.com/6A44F3h ). sin embargo me es estupido pensar que naruto no bajo ni un poco sus poderes durante todo ese año de trabajo es imposible por ejemplo explicame como es que naruto tiene 2 de genjutsu en el databook? no tiene sentido nunca lo entreno (y lo peor es que ese nivel supera al sasuke de shippuden) no solo es que no entrena es que no vimos como entreno ni con que metodos porque si lo pensamos bien naruto a los 17 supero a hashirama que le quedaba por entrenar? cualquier entrenamiento no le seria ningun problema incluso en su estado base el ya a hecho todo tipo de entrenamientos especiales y dudo mucho que entrenamientos de por ejemplo la villa de la arena le hagan mas fuerte en el momento en que paso the last naruto era el mas poderoso no le queda nada por hacer los entrenamientos que haria despues de the last serian juegos de niños para el 1-Creo que ya entendí el problema XD Las estadísticas del Databook solo están contadas hasta el Databook 3, que abarca solo hasta el periodo de tiempo en el que Naruto logra obtener el Modo Sabio, el Databook 2 es del final de la parte I. 2-Considerando que Naruto ahora puede usar todas las naturalezas elementales que le vengan en gana y usar unos Kekkei Genkai, aprender uno que otro Jutsu de dichas afinidades que no sea una variante del Rasengan no le vendría mal, más considerando que el mejor usuario del elemento Fūton que tuvo la Alianza Shinobi en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. En otros puntos, también señale que mejoró su acceso al Modo Sabio y a poder separarse de Kurama. 3-Quizas, pero sigue habiendo cosas en las que podría mejorar, aún si es con facilidad. aparte su desgaste fisico no puede ser su unico problema si no entrenas tus stats se van empeorando pero en el databook sale los stats de naruto siendo bastante parejos a las de sasuke persona que viajo por el mundo y se mantiene en forma es una estupidez como cuando ves los stats de gai y te das cuenta que tiene los mismos stats tanto en la primera segunda y tercera parte Si, es lo que dije anteriormente XD lo que quiero saber es porque demonios naruto tiene mejores stats que el de shippuden? me diras "estuvo entrenando 9 años su fuerza no puede disminuir tanto" sin embargo un ejemplo imaginate una persona obesa que se vuelve musculosa cuanto tardo en hacerlo? pongamos 1 año y medio ahora imaginate a la persona musculosa siendo obeso cuanto tardo en hacerlo? unos 3 meses sin parar de comer pues eso es lo que pienso naruto en todo 1 año estando sentado en su oficina trabajando haciendo de padre con kage bunshin desmayandose por papeles etc es la version debilitada de naruto the last este naruto es el que fue capturado facilmente por dos tipos que eran los villanos de turno siendo que sasuke peleo contra los dos randomns y duro mas he incluso pudo escapar (hay que recordar que el villano principal fue vencido por un super rasengan de boruto y naruto siendo este mil veces menos poderoso que por ejemplo el rashen shuriken gigante con bijuudamas de la bestia con colas?) Lol, pasare de la comparativa porque no es algo que especialmente sustente el decremento masivo de las habilidades de alguien. Sasuki-Kun On-Screen solo peleo contra Kinshiki, lo que ocurrió con Momoshiki se quedó Off-Screen, además de ello, Naruto tuvo que tanquearse el ataque de Momoshiki para la protección de la aldea, lo que permitió que fuese capturado, ataque que más que parecer una Bijūdama parecía más una Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad Expansiva ( http://m.imgur.com/RmPcABf , http://m.imgur.com/Ke6NPAr , http://m.imgur.com/v2LwNxU ), eso sin contar que a Momoshiki poco o nada le interesaba Sasuki-kun, a diferencia de Naruto quien era su objetivo principal al ser el Jinchūriki de Kurama. En cuanto al Rasengan de Boruto, omites que su poderío aumento radicalmente debido a que fue Naruto quien el dio el poder para hacerlo, eso sin contar que Momoshiki tiene la capacidad de absorber todo tipo de Ninjutsu, usar eso solo sería darle poder, por eso es que Naruto omitió usar toda clase de Ninjutsu en dicha pelea, si no ayudó al final más a allá de darle Chakra a Boruto fue debido a que se hallaba parcialmente inmovilizado debido a los receptores negros de Momoshiki.